This application is the National Stage of International Application No. PCT/EP98/02645, filed on May 5, 1998.
The present invention relates to a cloned gene which codes for an uncoupling protein (UCP3L) which controls thermogenesis in human skeletal muscle and heart.
The present invention also relates to a cloned gene which codes for an uncoupling protein (UCP3S), also controlling thermogenesis in human skeletal muscle and heart.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to the use of the said cloned genes for correcting dysfunctions of thermogenesis in human skeletal muscle and heart.
A dysfunction of thermogenesis can induce disorders such as obesity or cachexia.
Obesity is characterized by an excess of adipose mass which can represent more than 30% of the bodyweight. The incidence of this disturbance of energy balance is constantly increasing in industrialized countries. Preventing the development of obesity, or treating it, would enable the complications associated with this pathology, namely cardiovascular diseases, hypertension and type II diabetes, to be avoided.
In some special cases, the control of thermogenesis could also prove useful. In man, weight loss following a slimming diet induces a saving of energy by the body. On resumption of normal feeding, the energy expenditure remains reduced until the body has recovered the adipose mass and the lean mass which it has lost previously. This decrease in energy expenditure often leads to an excess weight regain. A similar problem is encountered in endurance athletes as soon as they stop training. In effect, in a trained person, the energy expenditure is decreased relative to that of a sedentary person. This energy saving is responsible for a substantial weight gain (most especially of fat) after chronic physical activity has been stopped.
Cachexia is a metabolic situation in which the energy expenditure exceeds the food intake. Its main causes are underfeeding (e.g. anorexia nervosa), cancer, infectious diseases including AIDS and a state of shock. The decrease in adipose and muscle masses can threaten the individual""s survival.
The energy expenditure is increased in the mitochondria by uncoupling of the oxidative phosphorylations. The oxidations induce the exit of protons (H+) from the mitochondrion, creating a proton gradient which, as it dissipates, permits the synthesis of ATP. Uncoupling can be induced by chemical compounds such as 2,4-dinitrophenol (DNP) and by other acidic aromatic compounds. These substances carry H+ from the outside to the inside of the inner mitochondrial membrane. In the presence of these uncoupling agents, the oxidation of NADH takes place normally, but ATP is not formed by the mitochondrial ATP synthetase since the proton gradient is dissipated.
Brown adipose tissue (BAT), which is very rich in mitochondria, is specialized in this process of thermogenesis. The inner membrane of its mitochondria contains a large amount of an uncoupling protein (UCP) which enables protons to return from the outside to the inside of the mitochondrion. In essence, the uncoupling protein produces heat by short-circuiting the battery of mitochondrial protons. In spite of its tissue specificity, UCP is a member of the mitochondrial carrier family, which includes the ATP/ADP, phosphate and 2-oxoglutarate/malate carriers, in particular. In contrast to the ATP/ADP carrier, which is a constitutive carrier, UCP is subjected to substantial regulatory processes (M. Klingenberg, J. Bioenerg. Biomembr. 25, 447 (1993)). Its activity is decreased by purine di- or triphosphate nucleotides and increased by fatty acids (J. Nedergaard, B. Cannon, in New Comprehensive Biochemistry (Bioenergetics) L. Ernster, Ed (Elsevier Science, Stockholm, 1992), vol. 23, 385).
The uncoupling of oxidative phosphorylation is very useful from a biological standpoint; it is a means for BAT to generate heat in order to maintain a physiological temperature in the newborn offspring of some animals (including man) and in the mammals of the cold regions.
The human UCP gene is localized at 4q31; it consists of six exons and codes for a protein of 307 amino acids with no targeting presequence signal. Like other mitochondrial carriers, UCP is inserted into the mitochondrial membrane by six hydrophobic xcex1-helical domains, each encoded by a portion of the six exons (L. P. Kozak et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263, 12274 (1988)). Its polypeptide chain consists of three related sequences in tandem of approximately 100 amino acids, each encoded by two exons and corresponding to two transmembrane domains (F. Bouillaud et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 157, 783 (1988)). Topological studies suggest that the amino- and carboxy-terminal ends of UCP are oriented towards the cytosol side of the inner mitochondrial membrane (B. Miroux et al., EMBO J. 12, 3739 (1993)). Furthermore, J. Nedergaard et al. (New Comprehensive Biochemistry (Bioenergetics) L. Ernster, Ed. (Elsevier Science, Stockholm, 1992), vol. 23, 385) and D. Ricquier et al. (FASEB J. 5, 2237 (1991)) have shown that the expression of UCP is increased at transcriptional level by noradrenaline. This effect is mediated by stimulation of the three subtypes of xcex2-adrenoceptors (xcex21, xcex22 and xcex23) and of the xcex11-adrenoceptor.
However, M. E. J. Lean et al. (Brown Adipose Tissue P. Trayhurn, D. G. Nicholls, Eds, (Edward Arnold, London, 1986), 339) have shown that, in man, the BAT, expressing UCP, present in newborn infants decreases considerably in adults. Hence, under physiological conditions, BAT cannot play an important part in non-shivering thermogenesis in man.
On the other hand, L. Simonsen et al. (Int. J. Obes. 17, S47 (1993)) have determined that, in man, skeletal muscle contributes to the extent of approximately 40% to adrenaline-induced body thermogenesis. Studies performed on rats (P. L. Thurlby et al., Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 64, 1111 (1986); I. Nagase et al., J. Clin. Invest. 97, 2898 (1996)) suggest that adrenaline-induced thermogenesis in human skeletal muscle (L. Simonsen et al., Int. J. Obes. 17, S47 (1993)) could be mediated by a muscle UCP.
In the search for homologues of UCP in human skeletal muscle, we have screened a library of human skeletal muscle cDNA, and three clones (UCP2, UCP3L and UCP3S) have been isolated. Whereas UCP2 mRNA has been found in all human tissues studied, as has also been described by Fleury et al. (Nature Genet. 15, 269 (1997)), UCP3 has proved to be very specific to human skeletal muscle. This new member of the UCP family, with a strong specificity of expression in skeletal muscle, is involved in the control of oxidative phosphorylations in man.
The characterization of the genes coding for UCP3L and UCP3S in terms of nucleotides and of amino acids is described here for the first time.
One aspect of the present invention is hence a DNA fragment, characterized in that it contains the nucleotide sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO 3, the said DNA fragment coding for an uncoupling protein (UCP3L) which is characterized by the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO 4, or in that it contains a homologous sequence coding for the same amino acid sequence. Preferably, the chosen DNA fragment originates from human skeletal muscle.
Another aspect of the present invention is a DNA fragment, characterized in that it contains the nucleotide sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO 5, the said DNA fragment coding for an uncoupling protein (UCP3S) possessing the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO 6, or in that it contains a homologous sequence coding for the same amino acid sequence. Preferably, the chosen DNA fragment originates from human skeletal muscle.
One subject of the present invention is an uncoupling protein, characterized in that it comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO 4.
Another subject of the present invention is an uncoupling protein, characterized in that it comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO 6.
Furthermore, the present invention sets out to provide a recombinant DNA fragment which contains one of the nucleotide sequences depicted in SEQ ID NO 3 or NO 5, or one of their homologous sequences.
Another subject of the present invention provides a DNA molecule, characterized in that it comprises a cloning vector into which one of the said DNA sequences is inserted. Preferably, this cloning vector is a plasmid or a phagemid.
Another subject of the present invention is a recombinant DNA molecule, characterized in that it consists of the nucleotide sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO:3, inserted into the vector pBluescript SKxe2x88x92. This recombinant DNA molecule is deposited with the American Type Culture Collection, 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 20852 USA (ATCC Designation NO 97999xe2x80x94date of deposition: Apr. 25, 1997).
Another subject of the present invention is a recombinant DNA molecule, characterized in that it consists of the nucleotide sequence depicted in SEQ ID NO:5, inserted into the vector pBluescript SKxe2x88x92. This recombinant DNA molecule is deposited with the American Type Culture Collection, 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md. 20852 USA (ATCC Designation NO 209000xe2x80x94date of deposition: Apr. 25, 1997).
Another subject of the present invention is a microorganism selected from bacteria, yeasts and mammalian cells, characterized in that it contains one of the said recombinant DNA molecules. Preferably, the chosen microorganism is an XL1-Blue MRFxe2x80x2 bacterium (E. coli).
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical formulation for correcting a lack of UCP3 by gene therapy, which comprises the gene described in SEQ ID NO 3 or NO 5 and a suitable pharmaceutical vehicle. The said gene is preferably contained in a vector chosen from adenoviruses, retroviruses, adeno-associated viruses, herpesvirus, liposomes or DNA plasmids.
Construction of the adenoviral vector and production of the recombinant adenovirus may be accomplished using standard techniques (Graham et al., Method in Molecular Biology, 1991, Vol. 7, chap. 11, Murray, E. J., Ed., The Humana Press, Inc., Clifton, N.J.; Zabner et al., Cell, 75, 207-216 (1993); Crystal, et al., Nature Genetics, 8, 42-51 (1994)).
Construction of the retroviral vector and production of the recombinant retrovirus may be accomplished using standard techniques (Miller, A. D. et al., Meth. Enzymol., 217, 581-599 (1993); Blaese et al., Human Gene Therapy, 1, 331-362, (1990)).
Construction of the adeno-associated viral vector and production of the recombinant adeno-associated virus may be accomplished using standard techniques (Muzyczka, Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol., 158, 97-129 (1992)).
Construction of the herpesviral vector and production of the recombinant herpesvirus may be accomplished using standard techniques (Glorioso et al., Semin. Virol., 3, 265-276 (1992)).
Production of the liposome containing the UCP3 gene may be accomplished using standard techniques (Kirby et al., Biotechnology, 2, 979-984 (1984); Felgner et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 84, 7413-7417 (1987); Gregoriadis et al., J. Drug Targeting, 3, 467-475 (1966)).
Construction of the DNA plasmid and production of the recombinant DNA plasmid may be accomplished using standard techniques (Lee et al., Cancer Res., 54, 3325-3328 (1994)). The functionality of the recombinant retroviral vector, the recombinant adeno-associated viral vector, the recombinant herpesviral vector, the UCP3 gene encapsidated in the liposome, and the recombinant DNA plasmid may, in each case, be evaluated by the expression of UCP3 in transfected cells and by the presence of the UCP3 protein, using the northern blot technique (Sambrook, et al., Molecular Cloning, 1989, Nolan, C., Ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.) and the western blot technique (Sambrook, et al., Molecular Cloning, 1989, Nolan, C., Ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.), respectively.
In addition, a subject of the present invention is a medicament for correcting an excess of UCP3, which comprises as active principle antisense oligonucleotides relating to fragments of the sequences of UCP3L and of UCP3S.
The present invention thus makes it possible to exploit novel therapeutic (or preventive) methods for disorders of the abovementioned type. As a result of the identification and isolation of the genes coding for UCP3L and UCP3S, it is, in effect, possible to develop medicaments which act on the basis of a correction, by gene therapy or by antisense oligonucleotides relating to the sequence of the gene in question or to one of its fragments, of a lack or an excess of UCP3.
Gene therapy is indicated in the case of a dysfunction of UCP3 due to one or more mutations of the UCP3 gene. In this case, there is transfer of a normal gene into the UCP3-deficient cells using an appropriate vector. Preferably, the vector is chosen from adenoviruses, retroviruses, adeno-associated viruses, herpesvirus, liposomes or plasmids. In this case the UCP3 gene is under the control of an exogenous promoter. The administration of antisense oligonucleotides is specifically indicated for cases where the UCP3 level and/or the activity of the UCP3 might be excessive.
By means of the present invention, it will, in addition, be possible to develop medicaments which act on the modification of the activity and/or on the level of expression of endogenous UCP3.
Intervention in respect of the modification of endogenous UCP3 activity could be especially indicated for inducing a loss of bodyweight (loss of adipose mass and maintenance of the lean mass) in all types of obesity by promoting the dissipation of energy. It was shown that the level of UCP3 mRNA in skeletal muscle is lower in fa/fa obese rats than in lean Fa/? rats (O. Boss et al., J Biol. Chem. 273, 5 (1998)). The same intervention could also be applied for preventing an excessive weight regain following a restrictive food diet or after ceasing a physical training programme. It was shown that food restriction induces a decrease in the UCP3 gene expression in skeletal muscle (O. Boss et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273, 5 (1998)), and this expression remains very low for a prolonged period of time during refeeding (D. W. Gong et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272, 24129 (1997)). It was also reported that endurance exercise training induces a decrease in the UCP3 gene expression in skeletal muscle (O. Boss et al., FASEB J 12, 335 (1998)). The same intervention could be applied for preventing and treating type II diabetes by improving the sensitivity to insulin, and for preventing hypertension. The same intervention could also be applied for increasing muscle mass in states of cachexia. It could also be applied for the treatment of insufficiencies or disturbances of cardiac rhythm due to a dysfunction of UCP3, or for the treatment of neuromuscular diseases due to a dysfunction of UCP3. The UCP3 activators or inhibitors could be administered enterally or parenterally.
Modification of the level of expression of endogenous UCP3 would also be indicated for the abovementioned cases; intervention could take place using activators or inhibitors of UCP3 expression. These substances could be administered enterally or parenterally. Possible candidates for modulating the expression would be activators or inhibitors of transcription factors specific to UCP3, or hormones. It was shown that thyroid hormones (T3), glucocorticoids (dexamethasone), xcex2-adrenergic receptor agonists (Ro 16-8714), leptin, and fatty acids induce an increase in the UCP3 gene expression in skeletal muscle (D. W. Gong et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272, 24129 (1997), S. Larkin et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Com. 240, 222 (1997), O. Boss et al., Unpublished observations (1997), I. Cusin et al., Diabetes, (in press, 1998), D. S. Weigle et al., Diabetes 47, 298 (1998)). On the other hand hypothyroidism was shown to be associated with a lower level of UCP3 mRNA in skeletal muscle (D. W. Gong et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272, 24129 (1997)).
The construction of cells containing the UCP3L and/or UCP3S gene may be accomplished using standard techniques (Methods in Molecular Biology, 1991, Vol. 7, chap. 2-5, Murray, E. J., Ed., The Humana Press, Inc., Clffton, N.J.; Sambrook, et al., Molecular Cloning, 1989, Nolan, C., Ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.). The expression of the UCP3 gene in the transfected cells may be evaluated by the northern blot technique and western blot technique. Cultured C2C12 mouse myoblasts have been transfected with the human UCP3L cDNA, and the expression of UCP3 has been evaluated by the northern blot technique (O. Boss et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273, 5 (1998)). The functionality of the UCP3 protein may be evaluated by measuring the respiration on isolated cells expressing the UCP3 protein or mitochondrial fractions (Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 10, chap. 14, 86-94 (1967)) containing the UCP3 protein. The measurements of oxygen consumption are performed by polarography (Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 10, chap. 7, 41-48 (1967)) using a Clark electrode. It is also possible to evaluate the activity of the UCP3 protein using cytofluorometric methods for measuring the mitochondrial membrane potential (Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 260, chap. 29, 406-417, chap. 31, 428-447 (1985)). Fluorescent compounds are used to analyse the changes in mitochondrial membrane potential. With the help of a cytofluorometric method the UCP3 has been shown to decrease the mitochondrial membrane potential of C2C12 mouse myoblasts that have been transfected with the human UCP3L cDNA (O. Boss et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273, 5 (1998)). A screening of medicaments capable of modifying UCP3 activity could be accomplished by measuring the oxygen consumption and/or the mitochondrial membrane potential on isolated cells and/or mitochondria containing the UCP3 protein. Medicaments that modify the activity of the UCP3 protein could then be tested in vivo on animal models displaying an excess or otherwise a defect of UCP3 activity.
Antibodies, or their derivatives, against UCP3 or UCP3 fragments could be developed in order to enable the UCP3 level to be measured in biological samples for diagnostic purposes. These antibodies could serve to target substances in proximity to UCP3 with a view to modifying UCP3 activity.
In addition, transgenic animals expressing an excess of normal or modified UCP3, and animals with an invalidation of the UCP3 (knock-out), could be created in order to permit an evaluation of the biological role of UCP3 and/or the effects of a change in activity and/or in level and/or in structure of the UCP3 on the animal""s biology. The transgenic animals could also be used to screen or test substances that modify UCP3 expression and/or activity.
Other advantages of the present invention will become manifest on reading the description which follows.